Of Sharing Beds And Shirtless Brunettes
by sydneybell24
Summary: Kouji grumbled something and turned over on the bed, curling into himself. Takuya was obviously straight. He wouldn’t go after somebody like him, after all. Right? Speedsmut, Takouji, rated for a reason. For my beta.


**A/N:** I disappear for like, ever and come back with a Takouji speedsmut? I'm so ridiculously ridiculous. xD It'll probably have some mistakes, because I don't want to bothe rmy beta, who this is for. You know, just for being a good friend and supporting me through the writing insecurity thing… Thanks, Natalie. Love you. :D

"I hate sharing a bed with you," Kouji muttered as he flopped onto the mattress, curling up under the sheets.

Takuya gawked. "What? Why?"

"Because you're a bed hog and a blanket stealer and you always accidentally rub your morning wood all over me," Kouji said. "I could go on forever, but I'm tired."

"Who said that it was an accident that I rub my morning wood on you?" Takuya asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Kouji stared at him for a moment before slowly turning around and pulling the covers up to his chin. "Goodnight."

Takuya chuckled before jumping onto the bed after him and getting under the blankets as well. "Goodnight, sweet honey."

The raven haired teen rolled his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. Somehow, he was unable to let himself fall into dreamland, because of the comment that Takuya had made only minutes ago.

He shivered at the thought that Takuya actually liked _him. _His _best__friend. _

"You cold?" Takuya muttered, obviously noticing the shivers Kouji had.

"No," the blue-eyed boy replied. "Not cold."

"I was gonna say…" Takuya said. "That'd be weird, because it's kind of warm in here." The brunette rolled off the bed and headed to the window, where the air conditioner was.

"Takuya, what are you doing?" Kouji asked, sitting up slightly.

"Turning on the air conditioner. What does it look like I'm doing?" the brunette replied saucily. He pressed a button and cool air began coming out of the vent of the machine in the window. He stepped back to the bed, but paused for a moment.

"Takuya? What're you-" He gaped as the brunette boy suddenly pulled his shirt up over his head and dropped it to the side. "What? Takuya -"

The brown-eyed boy tilted his head. "What's wrong, Kouji? Just taking my shirt off…"

Kouji grumbled something and turned over on the bed, curling into himself. Takuya was obviously straight. He wouldn't go after somebody like him, after all. Right?

Soon enough, the brunette was snoring. Kouji rolled over and looked at the boy. His mouth was agape and his nose was twitching slightly. The ravenette let his eyes wander lower and he felt his face go red when he saw the sheets pooled around his pelvis.

Takuya wasn't the kid he used to be, that was for sure. His stomach was defined beautifully, the blue-eyed teen could see the contours of muscle against the soft, tanned skin. Kouji imagined what that stomach would look like, clenched up as he thrust into him.

Kouji made a choking sound and rolled over quickly, as if turning away would make his prominent erection go away. The teen slowly gripped it through his pajama bottoms and groaned softly. He didn't want to have to walk all the way down the hall just to jerk off. No, he might wake up Takuya's parents or Shinya.

But with these thoughts circulating through his head, Kouji felt as if he'd never get it down. With a shaking hand, he lowered the waistband of his pajama bottoms and gripped his erection lightly, just enough to make him sigh with relief.

He closed his eyes and imagined that it was Takuya's hand, not his own, stroking his hardness. His other hand trailed up his stomach and to a nipple, tweaking it. Takuya's hands would be rougher, maybe a little bit bigger, but these were close enough.

Kouji buried his head into the pillow as he stroked harder and faster. He inhaled the scent of Takuya in the soft fabric and moaned. "Takuya," he sighed, a telling flush creeping across his cheeks.

He began to thrust into his own fist, making soft mewls as he neared the edge. His thumb swiped the slit of his throbbing sex and smeared precum around the head. "T-Takuya-aah…"

He shut his eyes tightly and gasped raggedly as white danced in his vision (as well as on his hand). Kouji laid there for a moment, trying to calm his breathing as he made his descent from his peak.

He felt Takuya shift slightly and roll over. _'No,' _he thought miserably. _'Please don't tell me he heard any of that…'_

"Kouji?" Takuya asked softly.

The slightly older teen shut his eyes tightly, hoping that Takuya thought it was all a dream. "Kouji, I know you're awake."

"What, Takuya?" Kouji whispered, trying to hide the tremor in his voice.

"Did… Did you just jerk off?"

Kouji felt his eyes go wide and he didn't answer, ready to die of embarrassment. Maybe he didn't know that he jerked off to the thought of him.

"And did you say my name?"

Kouji felt the blood in his veins freeze. He knew. God damn it, Takuya heard everything.

"You're not answering," the brunette said softly. "Does that mean that it's true?"

Kouji sighed and nodded slowly. "Yeah."

There was silence for a moment and Kouji felt as if you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Takuya wasn't even moving, he was just laying next to him. When was he going to leave angrily and call him a disgusting homo?

"Fuck, that's hot," Takuya finally said and Kouji's eyes widened. He felt an arm go across his chest and the brunette's hand glide down to his cock.

The fingers lightly touched the tip of his appendage and Kouji jerked slightly and began to harden. "Shit," Takuya muttered. "You must really like me." And he began to laugh softly, rubbing the slit with his pointer finger. "Tell me, Kouji," he said. "How long have you wanted me?"

Kouji, feeling as if this was all a dream answered honestly. "Since we were twelve."

"Three years?" Takuya said in disbelief. "Wow, that's longer than I thought. I started to get the signs about a year ago…" Takuya grinned. "Turn over," he said, gripping his friend's arm and pulling him onto his other side so that he was facing him.

"Uhn… Takuya," Kouji sighed as Takuya's hand began to knead his balls skillfully.

"Hmm?" Takuya stared at Kouji's face as pink began to dusk along his cheekbones. "Jeez, you really like that, huh?"

Kouji's eyes widened and he felt his stomach tighten. Some of the things Takuya said… "Y-Yeah," he groaned.

Takuya continued to roll his best friend's balls in his hand, watching as his expression became more and more aroused. Kouji was just shocked. He was just going to go along with this and probably wake up very happy.

"Hey, uh, Kouji?" Takuya asked suddenly.

Kouji cracked an eye open. "Hu - uh?"

"Um, can I suck you off?"

Kouji almost cried from joy. Of course he would let Takuya blow him! Why wouldn't he? "Uh huh… Yeah…"

Takuya nodded. "O-Okay." He went under the blanket and Kouji shut his eyes. This was a dream, he would wake up and then - "AHH!!!"

"God, Kouji, do you want to wake the whole house up?" Takuya whispered. "Put a hand over your mouth, or something."

Kouji did just that, even though Takuya was only being sarcastic. The brunette shrugged, slinking back under the covers and taking the head of Kouji's cock into his mouth.

"Oh, God, Takuya…" Kouji mumbled from under his hand. It was so much different from his hand, warmer and wetter and just so much more pleasurable!

The mouth went lower and Kouji groaned raggedly when the brunette flicked his tongue over the slit of his cock, lightly. Takuya's hands were kneading his thighs, almost as if he was encouraging him to come.

Kouji sobbed with bliss as Takuya's began to hum, sending vibrations up his cock and tears to his eyes. Why did everything feel so good right then?

The brunette sucked harder and one of his hands went back to his balls, which Kouji decided, was the most sensitive area down there. Well, he'd never even touched his prostate, so that would have to be -

Kouji cried out as one of Takuya's teeth lightly scraped his urethra opening. He needed to make sure his thoughts wandered less.

His toes curled and his pelvis began undulating as he broke into a sweat. "T-Takuya…" he hiccupped. "I think I'm going to… I think that…"

Takuya pulled his head away for a moment and began stroking hard and fast with his hand. "Come on," he said softly. "Do it, I want you to come." And with that, he lowered his mouth onto Kouji's pretty cock.

Kouji began to pant hard as he felt the pressure in his abdomen overwhelm him. "Ah! I'm coming, now!"

He began squirting hard into Takuya's mouth, which kept sucking faithfully, even through his orgasm.

Kouji felt absolutely boneless as Takuya came back up from the ocean of sheets and kissed him. He could taste himself a little bit, and somehow that made him harden slightly. He just kept getting it up around Takuya, it was just insane.

"Are you serious?" Takuya muttered against Kouji's lips. "You're hard _again?_"

Kouji's eye twitched. "You bastard."

Takuya laughed. "Yeah, the bastard who made you come not only once, but _twice._"

Kouji felt his face flush and internally scolded himself for acting like such a virgin… Even though he was.

"Turn over onto your stomach," Takuya said. "I'll get you off again, and me."

Kouji did as he was told. Hell, he liked having orgasms, and he wasn't going to complain if _Takuya _was going to give him another one.

Takuya dragged Kouji across the bed a little bit, then got on top of him. He positioned his cock, which was rock hard, right at Kouji's tailbone and began thrusting lightly, humming. "I don't want to fuck you. I mean, that'd be kinda trashy, you know?"

Kouji gripped the sheets as his cock rubbed against the sheets, pleasuring him. "Y-Yeah…"

"I'd love to fuck you though, maybe some other day," the brunette said off handedly as his thrusts became harder. "Because I really do like you."

Kouji nodded and buried his face into the pillow. Oh, God, he was going to scream with the way Takuya was talking.

"I can't wait to take you, though," the brunette said with a smile. "Because it's pretty obvious I'm gonna be the seme the first time." He ran his hands up Kouji's sides lightly. "We can switch it up sometimes, too."

Kouji nodded into the pillow, lifting his hips a little bit more, hoping that the tip of his cock would move against the mattress more roughly.

Takuya let a hand wander to Kouji's balls again, kneading the heavy sac in his hand. "How much longer until you come, Kouji?"

Kouji gasped and began thrusting against the brunette. "Not long."

"Good, because I'm gonna come soon, too. Let's come together," Takuya said.

They kept up like that for a few more minutes, before Kouji finally whimpered and spilled himself all over Takuya's sheets, gripping the sheets tightly in his fists and moaning the brunette's name as he came. Takuya wrapped his arms around Kouji and thrusted harder and faster, until he came as well.

The two laid there for a moment or two, before Takuya rolled off of Kouji and pulled the teen to his chest, cuddling him like a pet. "You should sleep over more often," he said.

"You're unbelievable," Kouji muttered, burrowing his face into the chest of his best friend and lover.

Little did the two of them know, this was only the beginning of a long and happy road ahead. Also, a very kinky and smutty one.

**

* * *

**

That was so corny, and I'm really horny. xD I just had to, it rhymed. Well, read and review. I'm not expecting much feedback, since there aren't many people that read Takouji on this site… What an underappreciated pairing… Have a nice night! :D


End file.
